THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME!
by Revenge Seeker
Summary: here's the chance to make fun of the YGO cast and set them up on blind dates with your host Revenge Seeker! suggestions WANTED (if you want to go on a date then ask in a review) due to recent events 2 or more people can date yugioh characters
1. introduction to the ultimate dating game

THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME!  
  
RS: Hi and welcome to THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME! I will be your host revenge- seeker a.k.a. RS, Rs, rS, or rs ok? So there now who wants to be the first?  
  
*Someone from the audience waves their hand*  
  
RS: Yes you waving your hand  
  
Person in the audience: Um.. How about Mai and Joey?  
  
RS: Ahhh perfect, now who are you?  
  
Person in audience: Me? I'm Chibi-Malik a.k.a. CM, Cm, cM, or cm  
  
RS: Well today is yyyoooouuuuurrrr lucky day CM you are going to be my. assistant  
  
CM: Yay!!! *cheers* I'm soooo irresistible to Malik's fangirls I'm just so cute!  
  
RS: *Ahem* yes you are, now lets just forget what the cute little chibi said  
  
CM: *in a cute lil' chibi voice* hey!! I ain't now lil' chibi!! *starts attacking RS*  
  
RS: eep. chibi is attacking me  
  
CM: c'mon chibi's fight!  
  
RS: help!  
  
Yugi: I'll save you!  
  
RS: I was hoping someone more *ahem* taller  
  
Yugi: yugi *sighs* oh  
  
Yami Yugi: I'll save you *rips chibi's off RS*  
  
RS: thank you, CUT TO COMMERCIAL!  
  
Commercial: here is the chance of a lifetime! Go to Egypt! Visit its wonders! *shows pyramids of Giza and the pharaoh Yami* and you don't even have to leave the city because we have the wonders right here! PHARAOH YAMI, TOMB ROBBER YAMI BAKURA, EVIL AND INSANE YAMI MALIK!  
  
RS: some commercial! It doesn't even last one minute! But it sure is funny!  
  
Yami Malik: you can say that again!  
  
RS: O.o we'll be back folks with Mai and Joey later, much LATER so plz review! 


	2. MAI, JOEY, AND DINOSAUR

THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: ok I know I should have done this before I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH or its characters!  
  
RS: hey thankies to all the people who reviewed! Sorry for the dilemma folks I was working on my other story, Is It True Bad Things Happen To Good People? And for the next chapter I'm going to do a special for king Shnoogums I'm pairing her with Ryou! *mutters* yes, yes I know it says 'king' but 'she' is unbelievable a 'king' ok? But this chappie is gonna be MAI AND JOEY *little thingy beeps* withyourhostrevengeseeker  
  
Commercial: WHEATIE FLAKES! Goodness in every bite! *Shows Yami Malik eating the cereal, and enjoying it?*  
  
Y. Malik: bleh, what the hell is in this!  
  
Tea: Now Malik, that's now way to behave on TV!  
  
Y. Malik: *in zombie like voice* Yes, mommie  
  
Tea: *Holding Malik's millennium rod* mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *clears throat* mwhaaaaaaaaa!  
  
RS: END COMMERCIAL. Well that was really..something. Anyway we're back with more..uh dates! MAI AND JOEYYeah!  
  
Joey: *accidentally walks on stage* Uh... Am I supposed.. to be here?  
  
RS: not yet you dimwit! *sees Mai smirking in the corner* Mai? Can you tell me why Joey's on stage?  
  
Mai: *she pushed him on the stage* um. no?  
  
RS: wrong! Wrong answer! *pushes a button that makes Joey fall through the stage* Oops wrong person *pushes another button and Mai falls through* Bull's eye!  
  
~*On another set*~  
  
RS: hehehehehehehehe Joey and Mai's date!  
  
Joey: where are we?  
  
Mai: I don't know but I remember falling through a hole  
  
Joey: so do I!  
  
Mai: that's not something exciting  
  
RS: *snaps fingers and gigantic dinosaur appears*  
  
Joey: *examines it and comes to a conclusion* It's hungry  
  
Mai: I know that! Now RUN!!!!!!  
  
Joey: OK!  
  
Dinosaur: *roars*  
  
Mai: *looks back at the dinosaur to see how close it is, then notices..* YOU IDIOT! IT'S A BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: no wonder it looked familiar I got thrashed by it!  
  
Mai: *yelling so Joey can hear* YOU MEAN YOU GOT EATEN BY IT?!  
  
Joey: yeah Kaiba beat me with it!  
  
Mai: *thinking* what a surprise  
  
Joey: I heard that!  
  
Mai: he can read my mind?!  
  
Joey: of course!  
  
RS: *snaps fingers again and dinosaur disappears*  
  
Mai: whew that was close!  
  
Joey: you're telling me, no way was I going to be eaten twice!  
  
Mai: o.O I thought you said you didn't get eaten by it  
  
Joey: I did say that but at the time I was talking about being beaten, not eaten!  
  
Mai: great how did I get into this mess?  
  
Joey: I don't know  
  
Mai: I wasn't talking to you!  
  
Joey: then who were you talking to?  
  
Mai: never mind  
  
RS: *snaps finger and is back on stage with a video camera* Here is Joey and Mai's date! Hehehehe so far! *attaches video to giant TV*  
  
Audience: *starts laughing*  
  
RS: well that's it for today! and tomorrow it will be king Shnoogums and Ryou! Bye-bye and don't forget to review!  
  
Commercial: that production is brought to you by Revenge Seeker Corporation, helping freaks be part of the population, thisprogramdoesharmthecharactersinyugiohnotthey'reguests 


	3. side chapter King Shnoogums and Ryou

THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME  
  
Chapter 3  
  
RS: We're back with your host! And your favorite show!  
  
CM: and the cute chibi who is cute  
  
RS: well duh and also you're forgetting a word that I will not mention until...1...2...3...4..5 lil' chibi oh that's two words oh well lets get on with our show! Today is the day that one of our very own reviewer is going on a date king Shnoogums and Ryou!  
  
King Shnoogums: *squeals*  
  
Ryou: Are you alright miss?  
  
King Shnoogums: yes I'm fine *faints but not before Ryou catches her*  
  
RS: I am very very tempted to make one disaster one little tiny disaster but I regret to say that I can't why? Uh..special purposes *whispers* if you want to know the real reason go read the reviews  
  
King Shnoogums: *ahem*  
  
RS: is there something wrong?  
  
King Shnoogums: remember what we discussed? *holding the review, threatening to tear it to shreds*  
  
RS: eep...yes?  
  
King Shnoogums: do you remember? *tears a little of the review*  
  
RS: I do now!! *snaps fingers and RS, King Shnoogums and Ryou are in a really romantic restaurant with dimmed light, candles on tables and red wallpaper with roses*  
  
King Shnoogums: that's more like it *winks at RS*  
  
RS: anytime *winks back*  
  
Ryou: where are we?  
  
King Shnoogums: Um..  
  
RS: *mutters* I guess...its my job to save her *goes to the table dressed as a waitress*  
  
Ryou: *in a really sweet voice* you look familiar, very fine features  
  
RS: *blushes then looks at King Shnoogums* uh.. well I don't know you I have never seen you before *tries to stop blushing*  
  
Ryou: you sound familiar too, a soft sweet voice  
  
RS: I have no idea of what you are talking about, I will leave you to decided your orders, sir , madam *hands King Shnoogums and Ryou menus*  
  
Ryou: *'accidentally' touches RS' hand* you have very delicate hands  
  
RS: *turns crimson* Ihaftagopreparesomeorders *turns to leave* whew that was close, King Shnoogums would have killed me  
  
Ryou: *turns to see King Shnoogums crying* um miss are you ok?  
  
RS: *sets up camera then transports to the stage* ok people we are going to watch King Shnoogums and Ryou's date ok?  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
RS: *snaps finger and it appears on TV*  
  
King Shnoogums: *still crying*  
  
Ryou: what's wrong?  
  
King Shnoogums: you don't love me  
  
Ryou: give me one reason why I shouldn't love you  
  
King Shnoogums: well it seems like you had an interest in that waitress  
  
Ryou: she looked familiar  
  
King Shnoogums: then why were you so nice?  
  
Ryou: *asks shyly* should I be more harsh instead of nice?  
  
King Shnoogums: no! I mean I love you the way you are  
  
Ryou: *blushes* you love me?  
  
King Shnoogums: yes Ryou my love, I do  
  
Ryou: then I love you too and I shall protect you at all costs!  
  
King Shnoogums: *blushes* *whispers in Ryou's ear* thank you *kisses him lightly on the lips*  
  
Ryou: *blushes* no thank you *kisses her* thank you so much for giving me happiness  
  
King Shnoogums: my precious Ryou, I will do anything for you  
  
Ryou: and so will I *Ryou kisses her again*  
  
King Shnoogums: *strokes his hair*  
  
Ryou: I love you  
  
Audience: awwww  
  
Someone in audience: that's so sweet  
  
RS: well that's the end for today I've got a killer headache *collapses snaps fingers and pillows appear on the ground*  
  
Person in audience: *runs on stage and catches her*  
  
RS: *says faintly* who are you?  
  
Person: Malik  
  
RS: well thank y...  
  
Malik: well I guess I'm gonna have to end this, so here goes nothing. Review please and stay tuned for next week's episode, which is...  
  
CM: hey buddy that's my line!  
  
Malik: It ain't any more, hey cool I have my own chibi!  
  
CM: I am not yours!  
  
Malik: chibi baka!  
  
CM: say it in English!  
  
Malik: why you know what it means, baka!  
  
CM: *cries chibi style*  
  
Malik: ha! that only works on my fan girls!  
  
CM: crap! *punches Malik anyway*  
  
Malik: *grabs CM* like I was saying next week's episode will be either Anzu + Yami or Isis + Seto personally I want to see Isis and Seto but it's all up to RS, when she wakes up, so go leave her a nice review oh and don't forget to send your suggestions in ok? Well bye bye for now! 


	4. yami yugi and tea, insanity

THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME  
  
Chapter 4  
  
RS: were back, with your host me! Now I'm gonna try and get all your reviews done, and just to let you know the first pair was my idea, the rest of the ideas are gonna be from you! Now I'd just like to thank Malik for um.. helping me in the last episode so now we shall continue with Y. Yugi and Tea, but keep in mind I still haven't eaten my breakfast, even though its 11:19 am, so I'm gonna have to pause every now and then. (pause) Ok now it's gonna be Y. Yugi and Tea, so audience where do you think they should go?  
  
Audience: Mexico, Alaska, Florida!  
  
RS: ok I asked for ONE idea but that will do (pause) *snaps fingers and Y. Yugi, Tea, and RS are in Mexico* Ok this is, somewhat great  
  
Tea: let's go see the ruins! Let's go see the ruins!  
  
Y. Yugi: what she said  
  
RS: Ok well it is your date, so *RS slips a mini camera in Y. Yugi's hair* so have fun!  
  
Tea: aren't you coming?  
  
RS: no I'm not feeling very well I think I'll stay in the shade *snaps fingers lightly and is back on stage with the TV showing Y. Yugi and Tea*  
  
Tea: this is gonna be so exciting, Y. Yugi  
  
Y. Yugi: if you wanted to see REAL ruins you would go to Egypt  
  
Tea: no, if I wanted to see REAL ruins I'd go to your closet, and besides how real could this get *motions hands to the temple of the Mayans*  
  
Y. Yugi: *follows along lifelessly*  
  
Tea: c'mon, you got more life than that!  
  
Y. Yugi: no I don't I'm dying, dying of boredom  
  
RS: *thinking* I think that camera drains life, or energy for that matter or maybe he's just bored  
  
Y. Yugi: *faints*  
  
Tea: *too fascinated with the ruins to notice* *walks inside a temple and gets lost* Y. Yugi! Help me! Help me!  
  
Y. Yugi: *half dead*  
  
RS: hmm, as I suspected, their date is a disaster, oh and the camera DOES drain life *mutters* shoulda put it in Tea's hair. Well seeing as I AM a good host, I'm gonna have to rescue them *claps hands twice and they are back on stage*  
  
Y. Yugi: am I dead yet?  
  
Tea: noooooooo! My ruins!  
  
RS: no, and what do you mean yours?  
  
Tea: I put my name on it *smiles proudly*  
  
RS: Y. Yugi, I see why you were half dead, now wanna go on another one!  
  
Y. Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE SO EVIL!!!!!  
  
RS: I wouldn't say 'evil' more like driven insane from all the chaos, madness, and evilness (hehehe only chaos fits the sentence)  
  
CM: don't ask, she has a thing with 'chaos'  
  
Tea: oh Y. Yugi can we please go on another date? Please?  
  
Y. Yugi: for the last time NO!  
  
Tea: *starts crying* RS, RS he's not being nice!  
  
Y. Yugi: I'm being nice  
  
Tea: he yelled! *continues ranting at random will*  
  
RS: *snaps fingers, and Tea disappears* She was irritating *pretends to admire fingernails*  
  
Y. Yugi: *turns into a chibi* oh RS you're so great, you saved my life, thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
RS: *looks at chibi* ha your chibi-ness only works on your fan girls, not me  
  
Y. Yugi: how could you resist me?  
  
RS: easy I don't have a heart  
  
Y. Yugi: ah... I know you love Malik  
  
RS: *snaps fingers* he was getting irritating too  
  
CM: well that's the end of this show, oh and RS doesn't own yugioh or its characters, just this fic  
  
RS: so review people! And I'll see you later! 


	5. isis seto?

THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME  
  
Chapter 5  
  
RS: ok we're back and the next pair is Isis and Seto, and don't blame me its your ideas from now on *snaps fingers*  
  
Seto: wait what am I doing here? I have an important deadline  
  
Isis: yeah and I have to do..um something  
  
RS: geez what's wrong with you people? You should get out more *snaps fingers and they appear in Kaiba land*  
  
Isis: hmmm did you build it yourself?  
  
Seto: *blushing* uh yeah  
  
Isis: no wonder, no one could have done such a good job, except you of course  
  
Seto: *blushes again* RS, I really have to get that deadline done!  
  
RS: nonsense *scrambles off the camera she was trying to hook up* you go out there and have fun!  
  
Seto *raises an eyebrow* what were you doing?  
  
RS: me? Don't mind me I'm just here to make sure you guys have fun  
  
Seto: whatever you say  
  
RS: *hooks up the camera*  
  
Seto: *turns around* thanks  
  
RS: anytime *snaps fingers and appears on stage, then hooks up the camera to big screen TV*  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Isis: *runs up to Seto* can I duel you? Please?  
  
Seto: sure why not?  
  
Isis: thank you  
  
Seto: *plays a few cards and beats Isis, little did he know she lost on purpose*  
  
Isis: good game *handshake*  
  
Seto: if you could call it that  
  
Isis: how about we get lunch?  
  
Seto: sure, want me to get it? I can get it free  
  
Isis: ok I'll get a table then *walks around for a little bit and then finds a table*  
  
Seto: *returns with two cheese burgers and french fries and two cokes*  
  
Isis: quite a meal you got there  
  
Seto: well seeing as I didn't pay a cent it didn't really hurt my chances of getting a big meal  
  
Isis: I see, the food looks good  
  
Seto: it's odd  
  
Isis: what is?  
  
Seto: being here, in Kaiba land..  
  
Isis: and?  
  
Seto: being here with..you  
  
Isis: should I go?  
  
Seto: no, no its just all the time, when I came here I've been alone  
  
Isis: well how bout we eat I'm starving  
  
Seto: sure  
  
RS: ok people I'm gonna cut it short just because I can't think of anything and I think you all get the idea so review  
  
Commercial: rent it, buy it, borrow it, steal it! Whatever you do you have to see it. Funniest yugioh videos. Yami slipping on a banana peel, Y. Malik singing in the shower, Y. Bakura eating raw steak, Kaiba 'dancing' at 'very important meeting,' Ryou trying to take Bakura's place as a tomb robber, Malik trying to threaten his Yami by tickling him, and much much more! 


	6. side chapter Pheonix tamer and Ryouji

THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME  
  
Chapter 6  
  
RS: hello again! This chappie is for a reviewer, Pheonix tamer, I'm gonna put her on a date with Ryouji Otogi ok?  
  
Pheonix tamer: yay! *bounces*  
  
RS: hmmm..when do I get to go on a date?  
  
CM: never mwhaaaaaaa  
  
RS: whaddya you know? You're just a stupid chibi  
  
CM: yeah I know it- wait I'm not a s-supid chibi  
  
RS: stupid  
  
CM: that's what I said  
  
RS: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight now all the readers want to read something worthwhile ok? Not us arguing  
  
CM: don't look at me, I just exist in your imagination, your typing, and your making it seem like I'm real  
  
RS: hmmm, such complex knowledge, who told you to say that?  
  
CM: I said it! It was me! I'm not a supid chibi!  
  
RS: suuuuureee, now for the fic *claps hands and Ryouji appears* oh and may I point out she DID NOT say NO DISASTERS! But seeing as it's a nice review I'll let it pass THIS time so all you other reviewers make sure you do put that unless you want to suffer the wrath of my wandering imagination  
  
Pheonix tamer: *taps foot lightly on the ground* START THE FIC  
  
RS: eeep... Demanding fans! *snaps fingers and they appear in a swimming pool*  
  
Pheonix tamer: help!  
  
Ryouji: I'll save you! *saves her*  
  
RS: *cough cough* Can't. Breath! *is unable to snap fingers* help! *finally snaps fingers, and a flutter board appears* *RS grabs it and swims to the shallow end of the pool*  
  
Pheonix tamer: thank you Ryouji  
  
Ryouji: just doin' my job  
  
RS: and what might that be?  
  
Ryouji: saving helpless people  
  
RS: uh huh  
  
Pheonix tamer: why did you do that?  
  
RS: hey when I'm under pressure I don't do things right  
  
Pheonix tamer: so all of this is my fault? *starts crying and runs over to Ryouji*  
  
Ryouji: *looks at RS* look what you've done *rubs Pheonix tamer's back soothingly*  
  
RS: angry fans and yugioh characters! What a mess I've gotten myself into *snaps fingers and they are at the beach* since you're already wet...  
  
Pheonix tamer: thanks RS  
  
RS: anytime  
  
Ryouji: ...  
  
RS: all is well, now I think I'll just stay out of their way *sits down on the sand and watches Ryouji and Pheonix tamer play around in the water* it's so cute how they both yell at me and how... Yeah how the both yell at me  
  
Pheonix tamer: *walks up to RS* RS, how come you don't have a date?  
  
RS: *looks up* ahh.. well I write dates and how come I don't go on them in my own story? Is a mystery to me  
  
Pheonix tamer: ah be quiet, I saw the way you were watching Ryouji and me, you want a date  
  
RS: *sweat drop* no, no it's just, I wanted to go on a date with someone, but I can't  
  
Pheonix tamer: why?  
  
RS: don't you worry about that now, how about lunch?  
  
Ryouji: sure I'm starved!  
  
RS: *snaps fingers and food appears*  
  
Ryouji: *eats hungrily*  
  
RS: uh, enjoy?  
  
Pheonix tamer: *eats as well*  
  
RS: *too busy thinking of another person, her true love, to notice that the food is all gone*  
  
Ryouji: hello? RS! HELLO!! MORE FOOD PLEASE!!!!!  
  
RS: huh, oh *snaps fingers, then goes right back to daydreaming*  
  
Pheonix tamer: RS, if you won't tell me why, at least tell me who you're thinking of  
  
RS: *whispers in Pheonix's ear*  
  
Pheonix tamer: oh that's rough, but *ahem* he is really cute!  
  
RS: yeah I know  
  
Ryouji: maybe we should go home, or get a hotel  
  
Pheonix tamer: yeah, how about a hotel?  
  
Ryouji: yeah, I think I got enough for all of us  
  
RS: wait a minute, this is your date, I don't want to ruin it with my presence *winks* here I'll pay for you *snaps fingers and there at the manager's desk of sand dollar hotel*  
  
Pheonix tamer: great!  
  
Ryouji: thanks RS  
  
RS: don't mention it, its my job to set people up and make sure the have fun *snaps fingers and $90 appears* is this enough?  
  
Manager: yeah for two people  
  
RS: oh its just for my friends *motions hands toward Ryouji and Pheonix tamer*  
  
Manager: ok, are you sure you don't want to stay?  
  
RS: *snaps fingers and no money appears* sorry I don't have anymore money  
  
Manager: oh well, its really a shame, I'm a great host  
  
RS: uh I'll take your word for it *goes over to Ryouji and Pheonix tamer* Ryouji, you had better keep an eye or two on Pheonix tamer  
  
Ryouji: why?  
  
RS: uh no reasons just because you don't want anyone taking her away from you, now do you?  
  
Ryouji: no  
  
Pheonix tamer: RS why don't you stay  
  
RS: it's ok, I have some serious daydreaming to catch up on *winks*  
  
Pheonix tamer: ah I see  
  
RS: *snaps fingers and is back on set* well I hope you all enjoyed that! Please leave your regards at the door 


	7. side chapter Egyptian Queen and Marik

THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME  
  
Chapter 7  
  
RS: here we go again with yet another fantastic episode of *reads script* name that car? *reads again* sorry the ultimate dating game! And today's show is for Egyptian Queen and Marik so enjoy! *mutters* when is my life going to end?  
  
CM: *heard RS* right now, I want control of the show! *attacks RS*  
  
RS: go on with the show then  
  
CM: yay! =D  
  
RS: be a good *mutters* baka *said in normal voice* chibi  
  
CM: ok!  
  
RS: *snaps fingers, and Egyptian Queen and Marik appears*  
  
Egyptian Queen: *hugs Marik*  
  
Marik: um hi  
  
Egyptian Queen: *lets go of him* ok RS just snap your fingers and we'll go to Hawaii  
  
RS: hmm, pretty confident *snaps fingers and they all appear in Hawaii*  
  
Egyptian Queen: so Marik where d'ya wanna go *wraps an arm around him*  
  
Marik: wherever you want  
  
RS: boy it's hot! I'm going in the shade for a drink *RS buys a coconut drink and takes a sip* pretty good, you two have fun now  
  
COMMERCIAL: airline flights, follow RS where ever she goes, on this beautifully crafted plane thatwillcrash and you don't even have to worry we don't have lifejackets, or any safety device  
  
Egyptian Queen: we will!  
  
Marik: how 'bout we take a long walk?  
  
Egyptian Queen: yeah sure  
  
*Marik and Egyptian Queen walk down the road*  
  
Marik: so..  
  
Egyptian Queen: yeah?  
  
Marik: I was wondering.. if this was..a date?  
  
Egyptian Queen: well yeah  
  
Marik: um..I've never kissed anyone before  
  
Egyptian Queen: neither have I  
  
Marik: I just want to let you know that I'm probably not a good kisser  
  
Egyptian Queen: I'm sure your fine, but why are we even talking about kissing?  
  
Marik: because *kisses Egyptian Queen*  
  
Egyptian Queen: um..Marik?  
  
Marik: yes, my love  
  
Egyptian Queen: I love you  
  
Marik: and I do too *picks up Egyptian Queen in his arms*  
  
Egyptian Queen: Marik, look I don't want to rush into a relationship  
  
Marik: *puts her down* I will do anything for you  
  
Egyptian Queen: um.ok, how about we just stay girlfriend and boyfriend for now  
  
Marik: sure  
  
*both walk back to RS to tell her*  
  
Marik: we're girlfriend and boyfriend  
  
RS: *heartbroken, but takes it in because she is the host of the show* great! Now you two don't want me to spoil your happy moment so I'll go back to my room k?  
  
Egyptian Queen: RS, I'd like to thank you for setting us up *whispers* I'm sorry it had to be this way, I know you love him  
  
RS: what! How did you find out?  
  
Egyptian Queen: Yami Yugi and Chibi Malik  
  
RS: oh, well I'm gonna go now, so you two can do anything you want *RS fights hard against unshed tears, then snaps fingers and is in her room* I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry  
  
CM: I guess I have to end this, please review and make RS feel better, oh and she does not own yugioh, just her fics. 


	8. side chapter Ten and Malik

THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME  
  
Chapter 8  
  
RS: ok yes we're back and ready for action, I mean fiction, so this is yet another side chapter, ok? The review was a little weird but I'm going to do this anyway ok? It's for Tengoku-chan&Yasha-sama I'm putting her on yet another a date with Malik. Now this is gonna be kinda short because I just don't feel like writing today (X_X) *snaps fingers* lets do this now. Oh yeah I'm also listening to "music to duel by" so please if it gets boring I'm really listening to the music.  
  
Ten: thank you!  
  
RS: huh...  
  
Malik: yay! I'm popular!  
  
RS: sure  
  
Malik: I am! You love me!  
  
RS: yes I do, but your fans are-  
  
CM: don't say that, you have me  
  
RS: fine I'll just keep the chibi and be happy ^-^ *snaps fingers and Malik and Ten are in a restaurant*  
  
CM: *whispers* she's not in a good mood right now so please Ten, forgive her  
  
RS: what he said please forgive me  
  
Ten: why don't you get a date? We can have a double date  
  
RS: if it makes you happy, now who should I date?  
  
Ten: how about...ok I really have no idea  
  
RS: great! I'll just go and leave you two on your date  
  
Malik: about time  
  
RS: whatever  
  
CM: look how about we go watch a movie after this?  
  
RS: with you?  
  
CM: who else?  
  
RS: I'll watch the movie with you if you just be quiet  
  
Ten: ok how about our date now?  
  
RS: sure *snaps fingers and CM and RS are out of there* CM, how did you get there anyway?  
  
CM: I transported  
  
RS: now really?  
  
CM: *says proudly* yup!  
  
*back at Malik and Ten's date*  
  
Malik: so I guess I'm paying, what do you want?  
  
Ten: um, I'll take the dinner special and water  
  
Malik: that's it?  
  
Ten: yes  
  
Malik: ok, I'll take the lasagna and pasta and water as well  
  
Waiter: ok so one dinner special, one lasagna, one pasta, and two waters?  
  
Malik: right  
  
Waiter: ok your orders should be ready in fifteen minutes  
  
Malik: that's fine  
  
Waiter: *leaves*  
  
Ten: hey, Malik I really appreciate this  
  
Malik: no prob, I'm not really that great on dates though.  
  
Ten: that's ok  
  
Malik: so I got you this.*reveals a stuffed animal and a box of chocolates*  
  
Ten: Malik.. You really shouldn't have  
  
Malik: I had to  
  
Ten: it's so sweet of you to do this  
  
Malik: *blushes* well.  
  
Ten: yeah?  
  
Malik: oh how do I put this? I love you? Was that good?  
  
Ten: *cries* it was great! I never knew you loved me, though I too love you  
  
Malik: *blushes*  
  
Ten: *stops crying* Malik.  
  
Malik: yeah?  
  
Ten: *hugs him* you do know our dinner still hasn't come?  
  
Malik: hmm. I didn't notice  
  
Waitress (RS): sorry for the inconvenience sir, ma'am *puts their dinners on the table* *mutters to herself* why am I always the waitress for everyone's dates? *voice inside her head*oh why such hard questions..maybe because you work HERE  
  
Ten: *realizes it's RS* Waiter, can I have some coke? *hands RS a huge tip*  
  
Waitress: *looks at tip $45* sure coming right up *leaves to get coke*  
  
Ten: well Malik, what can I say?  
  
Malik: tell me you love me?  
  
Ten: *gives a small laugh* I love you  
  
Waitress: here *sets coke down on table* and is there anything I can get you sir?  
  
Malik: please call me Malik I'm just not use to 'sir'  
  
Waitress: ok, Malik, is there anything I can get you?  
  
Malik: not at the moment *hands her $45*  
  
Waitress: ok then Malik, you two have a good day *walks away* sweet, $90 all in one, I know Ten recognized me but do you think Malik did? *voice inside her head* nah! No way!  
  
Malik: is it me or does she look familiar?  
  
Ten: *not wanting to reveal RS' identity* no, I didn't recognize her  
  
Malik: *mutters* I know she looks familiar!  
  
Ten: what was that?  
  
Malik: huh? Nothing, nothing! o_o*  
  
Ten: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Malik: *eats hungrily*  
  
Ten: *eats daintly*  
  
Both: *happen to finish at the same time*  
  
Ten: well, that was really good  
  
Malik: yeah, wonderful  
  
Ten: should we leave a tip? *doesn't know he gave the waitress a tip*  
  
Malik: um *doesn't know she gave the waitress a tip* maybe just $10  
  
Ten: yeah that should be enough *places $5 on the table and gets out of her chair*  
  
Malik: *places $5 and pushes in his chair*  
  
Both: *leave*  
  
Ten: ok I guess this is goodbye for now, I'm going to have to take a taxi, but the date was wonderful! Thank you!  
  
Malik: are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride?  
  
Ten: no, you've already gone through a lot of trouble  
  
Malik: really it's no problem  
  
Ten: *waves taxi down* I'm sure, I hope we'll meet again  
  
Malik: I'm sure we will, bye!  
  
Ten: bye Malik! *gets in the taxi*  
  
Taxi driver: *drives away*  
  
Ten: *blows Malik a kiss*  
  
Malik: *waves and crys* BYE!!!!  
  
RS: ok that was really something now wasn't it? *crys*  
  
CM: hey our movie!  
  
RS: sorry chibi-malik, another time k?  
  
CM: sure, whatever, go with what the host says!  
  
RS: ok bye to all my readers, and have a nice time reviewing!  
  
Commercial: Acer computers! They crash, they freeze, they stop, they are a pain! They are the whole new generation of computers that crash *shows people throwing them out the window and literally crashing*  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but this fic and I do not own Acer computers, though I do have one! 


	9. side chapter Red Roses2 and Yugi sorry Y...

THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME  
  
Chapter 9  
  
RS: geez, ok Red Roses2 here's your date with Yugi, and just to let you know I had no intention of not doing it ok? But since you kept on bothering me here:  
  
Yugi: ..  
  
RS: oh Yugi I'm setting you up with a really crazy fan who keeps bothering me, *mutters* good luck, 'cause you'll need it  
  
Red Roses2: *glomps Yugi*  
  
RS: like I said GOOD LUCK *snaps fingers and Red Roses2 and Yugi are not on stage*  
  
Yugi: where are we?  
  
Red Roses2: I think we were just kicked out, Revenge Seeker style  
  
Yugi: hmm, I wouldn't mess with someone with that name  
  
Red Roses2: whatever *glomps Yugi again*  
  
Yugi: ok, I like you too *blushes*  
  
Red Roses2: so where do you want to go?  
  
Yugi: how about the game shop?  
  
Red Roses2: anywhere you want  
  
Yugi: *walks back in the building they got kick out of* um, RS, can you transport us to the game shop?  
  
Red Roses2: please?  
  
RS: geez, I have never had someone like you bother me so much!  
  
Rain of Love: you will send them to the game shop  
  
RS: like really?  
  
Rain of Love: I'll use my shadow powers if you don't  
  
RS: ha! That really amuses me, you're forgetting who's in CHARGE here! Rain of Love: who?  
  
RS: me! I've got more superior powers than you mwhahahahahahahahaha  
  
Rain of Love: riiiiight  
  
RS: why don't you send them?  
  
Rain of Love: I can't  
  
RS: why?  
  
Rain of Love: my powers don't work here  
  
RS: I feel so sorry for you, NOT! *snaps fingers and Red Roses2 and Yugi are in the game shop and Rain of Love is somewhere else* now for much needed rest, CM bring me some hot chocolate  
  
CM: sure  
  
Red Roses2: *is climbing over shelves of duel monsters*  
  
Yugi: Red Roses2 what are you doing?  
  
Red Roses2: erm..nothing?  
  
Yugi: ok.  
  
Grandpa: who is she?  
  
Yugi: dunno, RS set me up on a date with her  
  
RS: *is quietly sipping hot chocolate*  
  
Red Roses2: Yugi where is your washroom?  
  
Yugi: just 3 doors on your left  
  
Red Roses2: *prances toward the washroom*  
  
Yugi: *mentally curses RS* damnit RS, making me suffer with this crazy person  
  
Yami: 'please, I pray for her not to set me up with Rain of Love'  
  
Yugi: huh oh, that's Red Roses2's Yami  
  
Red Roses2: ok I'm back Yugi *glomps him*  
  
Yami: 'good luck kid'  
  
Yugi: ok you can stop now, Red Roses2  
  
Red Roses2: really?  
  
Yugi: *unable to breath* ..yeah.  
  
Red Roses2: *lets go* where da ya wanna go now?  
  
Yugi: dunno..  
  
Red Roses2: oh I know how about my home! I can see if Rain of Love wants a date!  
  
Yugi: 'Yami? What do you think?'  
  
Yami: Yugi, I don't like this  
  
Yugi: 'whatever you say Yami'  
  
RS: gonna cut it short here, cuz I'm tired and I don't want to terrorize Yami any more so see ya later for now, and please review, but don't review too much time or you'll end up like this chapter *evil smile* 


	10. not just a side chapter

THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
RS: hi all you people out there! I'm sorry for the last chapter, it's just after a couple some reviews it does get annoying after a while, but I'm really sorry!!! And I didn't mean to offend anyone!!!  
  
Sapphire: yeah she's really sorry for all that!  
  
RS: SAPPHIRE!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
  
Sapphire: I'm your Yami I follow you wherever you go  
  
RS: *grumbles* YEAH, WELL THIS IS MY FIC  
  
Sapphire: fine I'll leave *fades into the wall*  
  
RS: anyway this chapter is for my good friend, I've put this off so much just to answer the rest of your reviews *waves to good friend in audience* Selphie, come up here, pal  
  
Selphie: about time RS!  
  
RS: that's what happens when you don't give people what they want, especially the ones you DO know  
  
CM: *whispers so no one else can hear* what about that movie?  
  
RS: ^^;;;;;;;; heh, heh forgot?  
  
CM: *in a demanding chibi voice* tomorrow, you and me, are going to watch..*sees look on RS' face* anything you want  
  
RS: planet of the apes?  
  
CM: yeah  
  
RS: actually how about funniest yugioh videos?  
  
CM: ooooooo cool!  
  
RS: *says normally* now for the date *snaps finger and Joey appears*  
  
Selphie: right now where are we going?  
  
Joey: huh?  
  
Selphie: ^^;;; where do you want to go Joey?  
  
Joey: how about the pizza place, they have a Tuesday special  
  
Selphie: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; oh sure Joey anywhere you want, your paying right?  
  
Joey: yeah, I think *checks wallet* uh I don't have any money  
  
Selphie: surprise surprise! I'll pay  
  
Joey: aww thanks Selphie, but I can't let you pay  
  
Selphie: and why not?  
  
Joey: because, this is a date, and girls don't pay, guys do (A/N: eep, can't think of anything, but I have to finish this, for my friend)  
  
Selphie: ok.. then lets go to my house maybe I can get something there (A/N: Selphie, I'm gonna give you a mansion k?)  
  
Joey: alright  
  
Selphie: *unlocks door*  
  
Joey: whoa, your house is huge!!!!  
  
Selphie: it's a mansion  
  
Joey: are you rich or something?  
  
Selphie: hmm, I wonder how I got this mansion, maybe cause... I work for money  
  
Joey: cool! Can we eat?  
  
Selphie: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; yeah sure *asks the chef to prepare some pizza* Joey what do you like on your pizza?  
  
Joey: um..anything is fine  
  
Selphie: ok *turns to the chef* put anything you want  
  
Joey: how long will it be?  
  
Selphie: 10 minutes max  
  
Joey: great! Selphie: wanna go to an anime convention?  
  
Joey: sure  
  
Chef: *places pizza on table*  
  
Selphie: after you eat of course  
  
Joey: *finishes pizza in less than 5 minutes* ok are you ready to go?  
  
Selphie: yeah...are you?  
  
Joey: of course, why do you ask?  
  
Selphie: you just finished eating  
  
Joey: oh lets just go already  
  
Selphie: it's close by three blocks to be exact *opens the door*  
  
Joey: that close huh?  
  
Selphie: yeah  
  
~Couple minutes later at anime convention~  
  
Joey: *is signing autographs for crazed fans*  
  
Selphie: hmm, Joey you look a little preoccupied, I'm going to look around  
  
Joey: wait..*gets blocked of by fans*  
  
Selphie: *finds a section about digimon* oh cool!!!!!! This is so great!  
  
Joey: *still swarmed by fans*  
  
Selphie: *is to busy looking at the digimon displays*  
  
Joey: hel..  
  
Selphie: *finally notices Joey again* awww crap who knew he had that many fans? Guess I have to save him *sigh*  
  
~5 seconds after realizing she has no powers~  
  
Selphie: RS!!!!!!!! GIMME POWERS NOW!!!!!  
  
RS: hmmm *plucking a flower* he likes me, I should give Selphie powers, he likes me not, I shouldn't give her powers, he likes me, I SHOULD GIVE HER POWERS!!!!!!! *snaps fingers and Selphie gets powers*  
  
Selphie: *zaps Joeys fans* now that's more like it!!! Thanks RS!!!  
  
RS: anytime!! ^_______________^  
  
Selphie: RS does NOT own yugioh, wait how come I'm the disclaimer?  
  
RS: heh heh it's my fic  
  
Sapphire: so review people and you will get more chapters!!!!  
  
RS: one, THAT'S MY LINE!!!!! And two how come you do it better?  
  
Sapphire: like Yami, he duels better than Yugi, and like me, I'm just better than you  
  
RS and Sapphire: *get into an argument about who's better* yeah well I created this fic!!!!! Well I'm just better at ending it, and starting it  
  
Selphie: its gonna be really great watching them fight *snaps fingers and popcorn appears* but you should go now bye bye ^^  
  
RS: please only one request in your reviews, it gets complicated. And don't review too many times 


	11. side chapter Crystall and Yami B

THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
RS: hiya people, I'm feeling better now, I'm not sure when I felt bad, but anyway I'm back so fear not!!! I won't be writing as much now 'cause a horrible, stupid, messy, crappy, trashy place called school is opening again and unfortunately I won't be able to write U.U  
  
Sapphire: ^_________________________^ So does this mean I can take over?  
  
RS: stupid Yami, if I go to school and you follow me everywhere I go, how can you write the story?  
  
Sapphire: O.o never thought of that  
  
RS: *mutters* why did I get stuck with this Yami?  
  
Sapphire: huh?  
  
RS: nothing, lets just get on with the fic, today's show is for Crystall and we're putting her on a date with Y. Bakura  
  
Y. Bakura: ^-^  
  
Crystall: *glomps Y. Bakura*  
  
Y. Bakura: heh ^-^  
  
Crystall: *lets go of him* RS, c'mon make the magic and put us on a beach  
  
RS: .Demanding. Fans. Getting. To. Use. To. Me. And. My. Magic. *snaps fingers and they're on a beach with the necessary stuff for a picnic as well*  
  
Crystall: ohhhh! Thanks RS!!  
  
RS: anytime x.x (is tired of that stupid line)  
  
Y. Bakura: *digs into the picnic basket and finds raw steak* awww man, you're the greatest, RS!!!  
  
Crystall: o.O *thinking* oh right, that little steak problem *smirks* I'll just put a little hot sauce on it, then we'll see how much he likes it heheh  
  
Y. Bakura: Crystall? You almost look as evil as me  
  
Crystall: huh? Oh nothing! Y. Bakura: well, if you're not going to go in the water, then why did we come here?  
  
Crystall: oh wait a sec, lemme change  
  
Y. Bakura: ok while you're changing, I guess I might as well  
  
Crystall: *comes out of the changing room to reveal a pink two-piece bikini*  
  
Y. Bakura: Ready? *is wearing blue and white stripes*  
  
Crystall: anytime you are  
  
Y. Bakura: ok then lets go *grabs Crystall's hand and runs for the water* *finds out that the water is cold and runs back out, but then realizes that there is a breeze blowing which makes it seem colder so he runs back in the water*  
  
Crystall: *watches him and laughs* now for your hot sauce *puts loads of hot sauce on his steak*  
  
Y. Bakura: *comes out of the water shivering*  
  
Crystall: *throws him a towel*  
  
Y. Bakura: *dries off* well that was a rather chilling experience.. Now for steak  
  
Crystall: *hands him the steak, making sure not to reveal the hot sauce*  
  
Y. Bakura: what's in this? It adds a sorta 'zing' tastes good!!  
  
Crystall: *anime fall* that was supposed to be HOT!!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: well I'm soo cold right now this warms me up, did you put it?  
  
Crystall: no, RS did  
  
RS: *appears out of nowhere* did not!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: ok who was it?  
  
RS: her points to Crystall*  
  
Y. Bakura: was it really you?  
  
Crystall: yeah..  
  
Y. Bakura: its GREAT!!!!  
  
RS: *disappears*  
  
Crystall: what happened to her?  
  
Y. Bakura: dunno *takes a huge bite out of the steak*  
  
~AN~  
  
(A/N: ok, here it goes people, my other co-host, besides chibi malik, is going to be Selphie k?)  
  
Selphie: ^_____________________________________________________________^  
  
CM: *pouts* now I have to share?  
  
RS: yup!  
  
Selphie: hahahahahaha  
  
RS: Selphie why don't you take over this episode?  
  
Selphie: with pleasure *smirks at CM*  
  
RS: Selphie, you can do the next episode with me but right now...  
  
~couple hours later on the beach with Crystall~  
  
Y. Bakura: *yawns and puts his arm around Crystall*  
  
Crystall: *is watching the sunset with Bakura* Bakura isn't it beautiful?  
  
Y. Bakura: like you?  
  
Crystall: *giggles* sure, why not  
  
Y. Bakura: um Crystall I have a present for you *kisses her*  
  
Crystall: *breaks the kiss* Bakura..I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of kiss yet  
  
Y. Bakura: ok, Crystall anything you desire, but I really must go Ryou wants his body back, but this has been a splendid evening *disappears into the millenium ring*  
  
Crystall: wait, Bakura, *kisses him*  
  
Ryou: um ma'am?  
  
Crystall: oh, sorry, Bakura and I went on a date and well..y'know, just tell him this, I love you, Bakura *walks off the beach sadly and calls a cab.. or taxi*  
  
Ryou: *feeling ashamed as Crystall is driven away*  
  
RS: aw isn't that just the cutest fic you've ever read?! Of course it is! It was written by me!!  
  
CM and Selphie: *sweatdrop*  
  
CM: send her a lot of reviews  
  
Selphie: but not too much *whispers* trust me you really don't want to inflate her ego 


	12. side chapter Sasha and Yami

THE ULTIMATE DATING GAME  
  
Chapter 12  
  
RS: hiya, ok now I'm really really sorry to red roses2, I know I was a. I want to keep this at a good rating but anyway I'm really sorry and I promise I will do your other request and make it the best you've ever read, oh and yes, please forgive your Yami, at least she not as dumb as *looks around nervously* you know who, but right now this fic sheds some light on Princess Minamino  
  
Sapphire: and for her date *reads script RS hands to her* new underwear, OJ, grapes, chocolate, socks, chees-  
  
RS: *whacks Sapphire on the head* *blushes* anyway this is for Princess Minamino, who we will refer to as Sasha, is going on a date with Yami! While I get a well-deserved break, Selphie, take over.  
  
Selphie: *still laughing at the 'script' RS gave Sapphire* Yes, well today's episode is sure to be a thriller  
  
Sasha: can you guys start?  
  
RS: *snaps fingers and is at home with CM watching Yugioh's funniest home videos*  
  
Selphie: *reads review RS gave to her* Ok Sasha to the beach it is! *snaps fingers and Sasha is on the beach* make sure you don't forget this *snaps again and Yami appears*  
  
Sasha: *huggles Yami*  
  
Yami: *says in an unusual high voice* hi!  
  
Sasha: hi  
  
Yami: how about you and me take a stroll along the shoreline?  
  
Sasha: sure  
  
Yami: ok *glances at his wristwatch* (RS: it's 10:45 pm right now, on the beach)  
  
Sasha: *rests her head on Yami's well defined shoulder*  
  
Yami: *playfully strokes Sasha's hair*  
  
Sasha: Yami do you love me?  
  
Yami: of course, why do you ask?  
  
Sasha: no reason in particular *smiles softly* I love you  
  
Yami: *gives a soft sigh*  
  
Sasha: why are you sighing?  
  
Yami: this day has been so wonderful, I don't want it to end  
  
Sasha: *yawns* I'm really tired  
  
Yami: *asks in a sweet, soft voice* would you like me to carry you?  
  
Sasha: sure why not?  
  
Yami: *glances at his watch then picks Sasha up* (RS: it's 11:58 now)  
  
Sasha: *whispers* arigatou  
  
Yami: *brushes a stray hair off her face and leans down to kiss her*  
  
Sasha: *wraps her hands around his neck and deepens the kiss*  
  
Both: *break the kiss for air*  
  
Selphie: *breaks this happy moment* well folks that's it for today, hope you enjoyed it! Make sure you review on the way out!!!! 


	13. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTICE  
  
RS: OK people, I haven't given up writing but I'm just so busy with, with...  
  
Sapphire: life and school work, trust me I've seen her  
  
RS: well yes, I will try and work on this stuff later on alright?  
  
Sapphire: and lately she's been getting to sleep very late, constant worring and-  
  
RS: *chokes Sapphire around the neck* You might be my Yami but when you give them my personal information you die!  
  
Sapphire: *throws Yugi, Malik, Joey, Kaiba, Amber plushies into the crowd* have fun!  
  
RS: *smiles* yes and remember I am not dead, I am still writing but I've been so busy so see ya guys later! 


	14. Pass or Play, really has nothing to do w...

RS: hey just me and Sapphire here  
  
Sapphire: *snoring*  
  
RS: *whacks her upside the head* anyway just gotta say something  
  
Sapphire: yeah say something  
  
RS: you drunk?  
  
Sapphire: drunk  
  
RS: anyway, I been having a bit of trouble so if you don't mind, can you fill out this form (in any way) if you want to be in the show and send it to me in a review, things marked with stars MUST be filled out in order to play, or else I won't do them.  
  
*Nickname (name you want to use on the show):  
  
*Age (real or pretend up to you):  
  
*Place:  
  
*Guy/Girl you want to date, or two people you want to set up:  
  
Clothes:  
  
Car:  
  
Fav things:  
  
*Your opinion of the date:  
  
RS: getting a little bored *sigh* I'll wrap it up.  
  
Interests:  
  
Any other info you want to include:  
  
RS: have fun filling out this boring form!  
  
Sapphire: can't wait till your dates  
  
RS: so see you later! 


End file.
